wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue talent analysis
Rogues are often the DPS class of choice when it comes to all of the classes you could choose for one. However there are multiple problems with the Rogue. One of the most impossing problems right off the bat is that they are very delicate, not as delicate as a mage because they can wear leather and cloth, rather than just cloth. But unlike a mage, they must always be in the front line with the warriors, where if there is a slight error in aggro, your hit points could be decimated in seconds. So despite the fact that the Rogue can pottentially do the most damage (an essential of fast leveling), they don't fair as well in PvE as hunters because they can't kite and don't have a pet to hold aggro for them. I found on multiple occasions where I had to party up with someone to complete a quest because I kept on dying during them (even on some of the the yellow quests). Sure, the Rogues have immediate access to thrown weapons (a possability for kiting), but they have a much lower damage output than daggers and without a pet to aggro the enemy, it is only going to be a temporary option (though even with a warrior distracting the enemies, it is still not worth doing). The only job throwing weapons seem to be suited for is getting aggro early, which isn't going to be very useful, unless you want to claim kills before someone else gets them, and have a tank with some variation of taunt. Second, there are so many Rogues and other miscellaneous DPS classes, that they aren't in high demand for Raids or Instances and since they have no alternative talent tree to spec for or abilities to do any other job, they are stuck as another DPS class, which is a blessing and a curse. The true blessing of being a Rogue is how much fun PvP/Battlegrounds are. Since they have stealth abilities, they automatically get the upper hand in PvP and it can also very entertaining whenever you decide to duel someone, you activate stealth and they start jumping around like an idiot "trying" to avoid you. The curse, is that its functionality in PvE is compromised, mainly because monsters, and other humanoids manage to always be able to detect you if you are too close to them and not facing their back. This makes sneaking up in PvE, a long process and if you are leveling, it isn't worth the time in my opinion. Despite stealth being relitively hard to use in PvE, what happens in PvP when you stealth, depending on how your enemy allocated their talent points, their equipment, and whether or not they have perception up, the Rogue is virtually invisible to the opposing eye and therefor virtually untargetable. Still with a cleverly placed AoE spell, you can reveal a Rogue. All in all, however the Rogue isn't the most versitable class, let alone the most unique class (your not going to feel very unique when you see ten other Rogues in your raid party), still they can be very fun to play in PvP and sometimes in PvE because they can deal massive amounts of damage with or without stealth attacks. Each talent is listed with its maximum talent point investment; notes are included in the analysis where lesser investments are common or useful. Note that "nothing special" doesn't mean that the talent is or isn't valuable in a particular situation, merely that there aren't any special benefits unique to that playstyle. Talent Trees In General In general, all of the talents for the Rogue increase damage, but there are many different types of damage (burst damage, constant damage, DoTs, or all three), and ways of dealing damage (whether you sneak up for extra damage or you just run up and spam Sinister Strike, them finish with Eviscerate or Slice and Dice). Another thing that the Rogue excels in, is the ability to stun enemies. Each of these different specializations will help you in different combat situations (PvP, Raids, PvE, Battlegrounds, Instances, The Arena, duels, etc.). Assasination is tree centered much around burst damage, improving your poisons, critical strike chances, or the bonuses you get from a critical strike for particular abilities or just in general. It also includes a few Passive Skills that don't involve increasing burst DPS such as Deadened Nerves, or Quick Recovery. The Combat tree is much like the Arms tree for a Warrior, in the sense that there are passive skills that increase your skill with weapons, or give you specific bonuses if you wield ceratin weapons. It also has a large collection of passive skills unrelated to weapon bonuses that vary in functionality. And though there are a few castable skills (any skill you need to click, press a button, or key binding to use) and improvments on castable skills, there isn't much of a difference in these skills from the assasination skills, except that they are more focused on constant damage. In general, a good tree for leveling and PvP. Subtlety is based upon the idea of a Rogue remaining in the shadows and improving skills that are related to stealth. Though DPS is not fully forgotten on this tree and there are once again passive skills that complement your attacks, burst damage skills, and improvements upon these stealth-only burst damage/stun skills. It also has one of the most notable DoTs available for the Rogue, Hemorrhage. This tree is best suited for PvP, but it can never hurt to throw in some subtlety to complement your others skills. Assasination Improved Eviscerate 3 points: Increases the damage done by your Eviscerate ability by 15%. * In almost any build you are going utilize skills that give you combo points, so it is crucial that you get a good, reliable finishing move to use all of those combo points on. It is the first and one of the best finishing moves because it does simple direct damage and doesn't require anything, except a melee weapon. **''Solo Utility: Combat, Mace/Sword builds will love this skill, because they can't use Back Stab and many other skills that require a dagger in their main hand. They usually compensate by spamming Sinister Strike. Obiously, that will produce many combo points, so by improving your finishing moves, you get easier and faster DPS. It is always good to have a more efficient way for those mobs to go down after stamming sinister strike, this will make Grinding and PvP much more efficient. **''Raid Utility:'' Nothing special beyond what I said before. **''PVP Utility:'' Still nothing special beyond what I said before (Its DPS, what more could a Rogue ask for?). *Bottom Line: Combat Sword/Mace Rogues will benefit from this especially, Though even with a different build, you'll end up accumulating many combo points, as long as you remeber to use Eviscerate, you will see a noticable DPS increase. DPS is the bread and butter of a Rogue. All in all, this is an excellent ability, plus it only costs 3 points. Combat Subtlety This is page still a work in progress.